


Vampire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampire Hunter [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trevor scopre qualcosa su Alucard."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 39. Tatuaggio.





	Vampire

Vampire

“Qual è il tuo nome?” domandò Belmont. Gli allontanò i lunghi capelli dorati dal viso, sentendoli i boccoli morbidi sotto le dita, ed avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio. “No, non Alucard. Qual è quello vero? Come ti ha chiamato tua madre?”

“Adrian Tepes” bisbigliò il vampiro.

“Questo è… un tatuaggio?” domandò Trevor, sfilandogli la veste morbida, scoprendo la sua pelle pallida, osservando la testa di lupo tatuata.

“Anche se fosse?” chiese Alucard. Sentiva il respiro dell’altro sulla cute.

“Vorrei farmene uno anche io, col tuo nome” soffiò Trevor. I canini dell’altro brillarono. “Però lo farò sul cuore, lo terrò solo per me”.

[103].


End file.
